legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Apo
Apo, is Emperor Tathagata Killer's pet dog (a pug) who loves hot dogs and is the best alarm clock in the world. Apo is an original character-animal of LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline and the mascot of the storyline alongside Isis Maxwell and Jack the Freezer While Apo is showed as a pet to the story, there are rumors (of course sarcastically) that he is the true emperor of Godom Empire. Appearance Apo looks like any other fawn pug, except he has a heart shaped dark spot just above his left front leg. Personality Apo shows the general personality traits of a pug, friendly, playful and loves food of any kind. He especially has a liking towards hot dogs. Apo is also responsible for waking up Emperor Tathagata Killer on the right time in the mornings on many occasions. Apo was one of the main reasons Tathagata Killer wasn't dropped as a candidate as he played a major role to rise to Godom Empire's throne. Complete Monster Proposal This work, dedicated to exploring whether there is such a thing as pure evil, concludes that while anybody, no matter now heinous, can be redeemed, it is Apo's refusal to seek redemption that makes him the titular monster. A sadistic chessmaster and Manipulative Bastard since he learned to walk and talk, Apo murdered his own foster parents in Paradise and manipulated over 50 Gods and children into massacring each other even as a preteen, and, as an adult, Apo is on a personal journey to become, in his own words, as dark as possible and to destroy Prime Earth in a brutal Stalinist regime. He is also trying to find out if there is anyone as evil as he is out there, or, failing that, forcing the heroic Katarina, and/or his own pacifistic partner, Chinatsu, to kill her in cold blood. In this way, he hopes to establish that even the best people can become just like him. Along the way he convinces children to jump from rooftops, gets a recovering alcoholic drunk before throwing him off a building, sets a highly-occupied library aflame, and convinces various serial killers to murder every foster family he has ever lived with, as part of his quest to become an unperson. In the end, Johan tries to manipulate the population of an entire town into slaughtering each other, and, failing at this, prepares to shoot a child in the head just to torture Katarina. Numerous Freudian Excuses are proposed for Apo's behavior, yet each one is ultimately undermined, revealing that in the end, Apo simply is pure, unadulterated evil. Goals *''To rise to power on Prime Earth;'' *''Take participation in World War to increase his profits;'' *''Rule Godom Empire;'' *''To destroy Capitalism and Communism and unify the world in a brutal dictatorship regime;'' *''Destroy New World Order;'' *''To manipulate Tathagata Killer until he gets tired of him;'' *''Kill the Fallen's Essence and Ara Astaroth;'' *''Wipe out the Catholic Rebels;'' *''Wipe out Vatican;'' *''Overthrow Eckidina KnightWalker;'' *''Take over USSR's nuclear arsenal;'' *''Kill Kotori Itsuka and rest of Ratatoskr's crew;'' *''Mate with Imperia and have children to continue his legacy;'' *''Marry Imperia in her Goddess form;'' Trivia *He is named after the Apollo's space moon missions. *Apo's rumors to be born in Paradise and many unbelievable myths of North Korea, mainly myths of Kim Jong-un, which he learned to drive with 3 years old and was the best sportsman of the country at the age of 6. Navigation Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Funniest Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Godom Empire Category:Second in Command Category:Communists Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Parody/Homage Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Social Darwinist Category:Dictators Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyers Category:Type IV Anti Villains Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Fascists Category:Nazis Category:Racists Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Breakout Villains Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters